Forge World
Forge World is a new map in Halo: Reach, and is the largest map in the series' history. Set on a Halo installation, Forge World allows for the most flexible Forge editing; allowing players to create entire maps, within the larger map itself.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=27386 Bungie.net: Forge World ViDoc] Description It was first revealed to the public through a Red vs. Blue public service announcement[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=27228 Bungie.net: Bungie Day "Deja View"], requested by Bungie in celebration of Bungie Day 2010, and was thought to be a only a remake of Blood Gulch. The true nature of this map was revealed in the Forge World ViDoc on July 22, 2010. It began development as five separate maps, which were then combined. Forge World makes use of a new system in the game's engine called impostering that allows very distant objects to be drawn cheaply. It is a giant map consisting of five distinct areas: the canyon area (which is modeled after Blood Gulch), an island, an enclosed space, a small cliff area, and the rock (a tall, corkscrew-shaped island, based heavily off of Ascension). The canyon is home to Hemorrhage, a remake of Blood Gulch from Halo: Combat Evolved and with elements from Coagulation in Halo 2. It is set in a semi-enclosed, symmetrical canyon with a base at both ends, an open field inbetween, and a drying river. It supports vehicles and is recommended for larger teams. Other than the environmental changes, this area of the map is very faithful to the original Blood Gulch, with even the simplest nooks in the canyon walls being remade. The section itself is larger than the original Blood Gulch map, and possesses teleporters reminiscent of those from the maps Cold Storage and Gemini. The bases themselves are actual objects placeable and removable through Forge, and can be given a red or blue theme to designate which team it belongs to. The island area is roughly symmetrical, with a large rock formation at the center and a small bay on one side that molds this area into a "U-shape". There is a small tunnel that cuts through the center rock. The "pocket" is a roughly rectangular grassy patch about the same size as the the Crypt, but is positioned on the edge of a cliff with the lake below. The enclosed area is reminiscent of the Crypt from Sandbox and appears to be made of Forerunner alloys. The entrance to this area is located directly under the "pocket" on the side of the clif. The "rock" is a tall spiraling column of rock stretching out of the lake. Pinnacle, the remake of Ascension, takes place here. Remakes of Warlock, Lockout, and Sanctuary can be seen as well. Locations The following are locations on the map that was seen from the Monitor's HUD during the Forge World ViDoc[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=27386 Bungie.net: Forge World ViDoc]: *Alaska *Canyon *Coastline *Coliseum *Island *Lagoon *Montana *Pillar *Quarry *Rock Trivia *Bungie confirmed that the events of Halo: Reach take place solely on planet Reach, and so, this map will not be integrated into the Campaign. *The Forge budget on this map is 10,000. *It is possible to re-color certain objects, including vehicles, according to team color. It is also possible to mark vehicles as objectives, such as bomb plant points or hills. *It is confirmed that there will be a Grifball court included in Forge World. *It is confirmed that up to 4 Scorpions and 8 Falcons can be placed in the map. *In Forge the player can set safe zones to keep the game in a certain area of Forge World. *A new Forge object is a blue panel similar to those found on Sanbox. They can be used to put objects into water without the player dying. Gallery File:Blood Gulch Reach.png|A view of the canyon in the Hemmorhage variant. File:Blood Gulch 02.png|A Missile and Gauss Warthog. File:Blood Gulch 03.png|A view of the valley. File:Blood Gulch 04.png|One of the many caves. File:Blood Gulch 05.png|A portion of the fields. File:Blood Gulch 06.png|Blue base and the lake, in the Hemmorhage variant. File:Blood Gulch 07.png|A parked Banshee, with Halo in the background. File:Blood Gulch 08.png|The map from above, featuring the new playable area in the distance. File:Blood Gulch Red Base.png|A view of the red base in the Hemmorhage variant. File:Reach MP Hemorrhage01.jpg|Hemorrhage. File:Reach MP Pinnacle01.jpg|Pinnacle. File:Reach MP theCage04.jpg|The Cage. File:Reach Forgeworld01.jpg|Colisseum File:Reach Forgeworld02.jpg|Island Tunnel Sources Category:Halo: Reach Category:Multiplayer Maps